Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems may be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf of, or for the benefit of, the general public.
A service provider can use the physical computing resources of data centers to implement a computing environment that receives connections from remote computing devices over one or more communication networks, such as the Internet. Security services can control these connections, and the service provider can make various remote computing services available to authorized users of connected devices. Some computing resource service providers offer contact center systems and services that implement, in the data center resources, virtualized contact centers for connecting customers and other individuals and entities to service agents who are trained to solve customer service issues. Contact centers can facilitate contacts on various communication platforms, such as voice calls, online chat sessions, and the like.